


What's my place? [French]

by Lunalalune



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt / Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalalune/pseuds/Lunalalune
Summary: Aux côtés de RHM, Sven se sentait bien. Il aurait tout fait pour son chef, pour le soutenir, et pour continuer à lui arracher des regards tendres. Mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face : ce n'était pas à lui de se tenir auprès du cyborg.
Relationships: Right Hand Man & Sven Svensson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfic Henry Stickmin ! Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, merci de ne pas vous fier à cette fanfic si vous rechercher des informations canoniques.  
> Bonne lecture !

La chambre était plongée dans l’obscurité, mais ce n’était pas un mal, loin de là. Sven appréciait être plongé dans le noir, ne serait-ce que pour cacher son état, dissimulé l’expression de son visage. Il poussa un soupir d’aise, son souffle était rapide, il ferma les yeux pour espérer mieux appréhender la situation, mieux ressentir l’ébat.

Il était brûlant, son corps tremblait. Mais c’était de bienfait, il aimait les doux chocs qui traversait son être, avala sa salive, plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant sur lequel il était assis. Son amant qui était tout aussi silencieux, mais également aussi chaud.

Ils prenaient le temps de se mouvoir. C’était doux, agréable. Sven sentait la verge bouger en lui sans qu’il n'eut senti aucune douleur. Ils n’en étaient pas à leur première fois, et son partenaire faisait preuve d’une tendresse que le blond n’aurait pas deviner aux premiers abords.

Right Hand Man, son supérieur, était de ces gens assez froids et autoritaires. Lorsqu’il donnait des ordres, il ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Soit on s'exécutait, soit on subissait le courroux du chef. Enfin… ‘chef’ n’était pas le terme approprié. Plutôt ‘Chef remplaçant”.

Leur précédent Chef, Reginald Copperbottom, avait été arrêté par les autorités il y a de ça plusieurs semaines. RHM avait tout naturellement repris le flambeau, et œuvrait à présent pour le bien du clan.

Plusieurs semaines qu’il était le nouveau chef, plusieurs semaines que lui et Sven partageaient des moments intimes sans qu’il n’y eut pourtant une quelconque relation entre eux.

Il n’y avait pas eu de déclaration, de coup de foudre, ni même de réel ‘amour’ au fond. Rien qui justifiait ce qu’ils faisaient, sinon la simple envie de toucher et être touché, d'embrasser et d’être embrassé.

RHM le renversa sur le lit, le domina de toute sa hauteur, darda sur lui un regard fiévreux, intense, qui manqua de faire couiner le pauvre blond qui se trouvait complètement à sa merci. Sven n’avait que peu d’expérience dans ce domaine, il laissait son chef contrôler l’ébat, le dominer, lui faire subir ces sensations si plaisantes.

Le plus âgé glissa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune soumis, lui releva le bassin pour mieux continuer ses vas et viens. Sven posa une main sur sa bouche, se mordilla les doigts, espérant étouffer les doux gémissements qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres.

Il aimait cette sensation, ce sentiment que RHM ne regardait que lui, même si ce n’était qu'éphémère. Il aimait le sentir en lui, sentir ses mouvements dans son intimité, tout comme il aimait sentir ses doigts parcourir son corps, sentir sa bouche l’embrasser et lui suçoter la peau. Il aimait être le centre de son attention, être couvert d’amour et de tendresse. Il aimait, en ces instants, se sentir exister. Avoir l’impression d’être à sa place, d’être là pour quelqu’un.

Sven était membre des Toppats depuis déjà quelques années, les avait rejoint alors qu’il avait tout juste sa majorité, et leur était resté fidèle jusqu’à aujourd’hui, année où il aurait finalement 26 ans.

Il avait été si confus dans sa jeunesse, et il l’était encore. A cherché continuellement ses repères, sa place dans ce monde qui lui paraissait beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop imposant pour le minuscule être qu’il était.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il ne l’avait jamais été. Dès l’instant où il était né, où il avait grandi dans une famille qui peinait à joindre les deux bouts, il s’était sentit de trop. Car c’était vrai, il n’aurait pas dû être là, il n’avait été qu’un malheureux accident, et cet accident était devenu une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir pour ses parents.

Ses parents ne le battaient pas, non. Ils n’étaient pas de ces gens horribles qui remettait toutes les fautes du monde sur leur enfant. Ils avaient essayé, vraiment, de s’occuper de lui, de l’élever, de l’aimer.

Mais comment aimer quelque chose qui ne vous rendait la vie que plus dure ?

Sven se rappelait des regards de sa mère. Les regards de regrets. Elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir eu un enfant, elle regrettait que celui-ci soit arrivé si tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, alors que le couple n’était pas prêt, alors que les deux parents se tuaient déjà au travail pour ne serait-ce que parvenir à payer les impôts.

Sven n’avait aucun autre souvenir. Rien que la solitude qui lui avait étreint le cœur chaque jour, dans cette maison miteuse, dans un silence glaçant. Ses parents ne parlaient que peu. Ils ne se disputaient même pas, se contentant des regards lourds de sens. Toujours les regards.

Tout passait au travers des yeux.

Lui-même s’était mis à communiquer ainsi. Simplement regarder, fixer, scruter. Faire comprendre les émotions qui brillaient dans ses iris bleus. Mais tout le monde n’était pas apte à lire dans le regard.

L’école, il n’en gardait rien. Il avait bien des flash de lui, assis en classe, dans son coin. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà joué avec d’autres enfants, mais rien d’assez mémorable pour qu’il en reparle des années après. Il ne s’était jamais lié à personne, s’était contenté de passer entre les groupes d’amis, ou bien rester seul. Il était juste...là, sans être là. On ne fuyait pas sa présence, on ne la quémandait pas non plus.

Son absence comme sa présence ne changeait rien, pour personne. Cette simple constatation était douloureuse, lourde à porter. Cette impression d’exister sans vraiment le faire, de n’être là que pour alourdir le fardeau de ses parents et rien d’autre… Il aurait voulu être de ces gens à la personnalité forte, au charisme fou, qui savaient ce qu’ils voulaient, où ils allaient. Ou même, il aurait aimé, malgré sa personnalité effacée, avoir un objectif, un but à atteindre, quelque chose qui le pousserait à se dire “je dois m’accrocher, je dois faire des efforts, j’existe pour atteindre CE but.”

Mais il n’était rien de tout ça. Il ne se trouvait aucune passion particulière, rien qui pouvait lui faire avoir un quelconque déclic sur ses objectifs de vie. L’école n’aidait pas, le fait d’être ainsi pressé toute sa scolarité sur ses choix de vie. “Réfléchissez bien !” lui disait-on. “Selon le cursus il n’y aura plus de retour arrière, attention à ne pas vous bloquer des options, attention à aller dans une branche qui propose du travail, attention à…”

Mais il n’était qu’un gosse et, encore aujourd’hui, à 26 ans, il était toujours en recherche de ce qu’il voulait être, d’où se trouvait sa place. Mais à l’époque, le plus dur, ce n’était pas de recevoir la pression du corps enseignant. Non, le plus dur, c’était de voir les élèves autour de lui qui savaient ce qu’ils voulaient faire, qui avaient déjà des idées, voir certains qui s’étaient fixés un métier et avaient prévu tous les diplômes à avoir, quelle matière prendre, quels cours…

Sven avait opté pour ce qui lui semblait le plus judicieux à l’époque : avocat. Sa seule motivation était sa famille, l’idée qu’il pourrait enfin se montrer utile, l’idée qu’il pourrait avoir un gros salaire et, potentiellement, qu’il pourrait protéger ses parents chaque fois que ceux-ci seraient envoyés au tribunal…

Mais se voiler la face ne servait à rien. Il n’était qu’au lycée mais son désintérêt pour les cours avait entraîné la chute de ses notes. Il avait pourtant lutté, lutté entre les profs lassés de leur travail, lutté contre son sommeil hasardeux, lutté contre ses carences dû à sa mauvaise alimentation, lutté contre les regards, lutté contre la pression toujours plus forte…

Il n’avait même pas obtenu le bac.

Il était resté planté devant le panneau pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Il en avait oublié la foule qui se bousculait, les élèves qui jouaient des coudes pour venir lire les résultats, avant de hurler de joie ou bien grogner de passer le rattrapage.

Sven n’était même pas inscrit au rattrapage. Son esprit essayait tant bien que mal d’assimiler que oui, son nom était là, dans cette colonne si redoutée : “recalé”. Un simple mot de six lettres, un simple mot imprimé sur du papier, et pourtant son monde déjà bien sombre s'écroula autour de lui.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu’on le vit. Quand on signala sa disparition à la police, trois jours étaient déjà passés. On ne retrouva que son sac, contenant son téléphone ainsi que ses pièces d’identité.

Sven avait fugué. Il avait fui cette vie, principalement par terreur. Il appréhendait le regard de ses parents, ces mêmes regards qu’il avait encaissés toute sa vie. Il appréhendait les remarques, il appréhendait ce qu’il allait devenir. Il avait échoué sa carrière avant même de la commencer. Sa seule opportunité pour être “quelqu’un” était morte dans l'œuf. 

Il n’était bon à rien.

Pourtant, huit ans plus tard, il se trouvait membre des Toppats, dans la chambre à coucher de son supérieur, à gémir dans ses bras en se sentant comme s’il fût la chose la plus précieuse du monde. RHM était délicat, patient. Ce n’était pas un bourrin qui ne pensait qu’au sexe brute. Il guettait ses points sensibles -bien qu’en vérité il y en avait trop, le corps de Sven était une zone érogène à lui seul, un simple touché le rendait brûlant.

Les soupirs d'aise, les bruits mouillés, étaient furtifs mais bien présents, accompagnaient leur doux ébat, leurs désirs qui atteignaient leur apogée. Sven se cambra, cessant de se mordre la main pour gémir plus fort. Il attrapa les draps, parcouru d’un spasme, alors que la satisfaction de se sentir remplir le rendit plus brûlant encore.

Right gronda doucement, ferma les yeux, cessa de bouger alors qu’il restait bien enfoncé à l’intérieur de son amant, se laissant atteindre par la jouissance, et laissa la semence emplir cette intimité chaude.

Ils laissèrent quelques minutes s’écouler, aucun d’eux n’osant bouger, chacun savourant le silence qui était simplement perturbé par leurs respirations. Si RHM, bien que légèrement rouge, parvenait à garder un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même, il n’en était rien de Sven qui haletait, les yeux mi-clos et humides, l’esprit complètement embrumé comme à chaque fois qu’ils faisaient l’amour.

Right se pencha, vint tendrement quérir ses lèvres. Un baiser qui ne dura qu’un instant mais qui tira le blond de se torpeur, avant de le faire franchement rougir et cacher son visage embarrassé derrière ses bras.

Son chef eut un sourire amusé devant cette réaction si enfantine et adorable. Il ne prononça aucun mot, se contenta de se retirer en douceur, toujours dans l’idée de ne pas lui faire mal, de prolonger ce moment de tendresse. Il s’allongea aux côtés du plus jeune, vint naturellement l’entourer de ses bras et le rapprocher de lui, le serrer contre son corps encore chaud.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de discuter. Sven enfouit son visage dans son cou, les yeux clos, somnolant à présent. Ils se sentaient juste bien, détendu … à sa place.

Et c’était là tout le problème : ce n’était pas sa place.


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil le tira du lit à huit heures, comme chaque jour. Sven ouvrit les yeux en douceur, prenant le temps de se reconnecter à la réalité, de quitter son état de torpeur. Il tendit la main, cherchant à tâtons la table de chevet qu’il trouva sans mal, venant éteindre la sonnerie. La chambre fut à nouveau plongée dans le silence. Il souffla doucement, se retournant sur le dos, passant une main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. 

Il était seul, ça l’étonnait à peine. En tant que Chef, Right Hand Man se levait bien plus tôt, et sa condition de cyborg lui permettait d’avoir moins besoin de sommeil. Ainsi, Sven avait la chambre de son supérieur pour lui seul.

L’air était encore chaud, l’odeur de leur ébat imprégnait l’endroit malgré la nuit passée. Il se sentit rougir, cacha son visage derrière les mains en poussant un autre soupir. Ça avait été si bon, comme à chaque fois. Si bon, si grisant, qu’il était déjà impatient pour leur prochaine fois, qu’il regrettait la place vide à côté de lui.

Il se retourna pour observer le reste du lit, la place où avait dormi son chef. Il osa s’en rapprocher, plonger son visage dans l’oreiller qui portait encore son odeur. Il inspira, le cœur battant, venant à serrer le coussin en s’imaginant serrer le cyborg. 

Il aurait aimé se lever à la même heure que lui, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un ‘bonjour’ au lit, qu’il y est une continuité à leur ébat de la veille. Mais Sven ne parvenait pas à se réveiller si tôt, son esprit n’entendait jamais la première sonnerie, sans doute à cause de la fatigue, et RHM veillait toujours à se faire discret au réveil.

Nouveau soupir. Le jeune blond relâcha l’oreiller et se força à sortir du lit. Il frissonna en quittant la couette, son corps encore nu se heurtant à la température de la pièce. Il se pressa dans la salle de bain, venant prendre une douche rapide, évitant de mouiller ses cheveux afin de ne pas perdre de temps à les sécher.

Quand il fut propre, il prit garde à s’habiller avec soin, coiffa correctement ses cheveux de façon à paraître présentable, chercha ensuite son chapeau des yeux tandis qu’il activait la ventilation. Il aurait aimé aérer d’une autre manière, mais malheureusement il était difficile d’ouvrir les fenêtres dans l’espace.

Il n’en revenait toujours pas que le clan soit allé au bout de ce projet de station spatiale. Il n’en revenait pas de tout simplement vivre dans l’espace, en orbite autour de la Terre. C’était incroyable, complètement fou, et en même temps terrifiant. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au pire parfois, de se demander s’il n’y avait pas un risque de mal fonctionnement qui les coincerait tous dans l’espace pour toujours, sans possibilité de se réapprovisionner en nourriture et eau.

Il était de nature anxieuse, prenait souvent des décisions sur un coup de tête quand il perdait le contrôle sur ses émotions. C’était un défaut auquel il essayait de remédier, mais c’était compliqué…

Il trouva finalement son chapeau, ainsi que les documents sur lesquels il travaillait depuis hier. Il est vrai qu’au début, il était venu voir son chef pour lui parler des bilans de cette semaine, mais comme souvent cela avait fini dans le lit.

Rougissant encore, il eut un petit sourire tendre en se remémorant le regard, les gestes de son chef. RHM pouvait vraiment être adorable et attentionné, rien à voir avec sa froideur lorsqu’il donnait des directives. 

Il prit une inspiration, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, et sortit enfin de la chambre, prêt à entamer cette journée. Il eut à peine fait un pas dans le couloir qu’il aperçut deux de ses collègues passer devant lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où les deux autres le détaillèrent du regard avant de simplement le saluer d’un signe de tête puis continuer leur route.

Sven baissa les yeux. 

Il se doutait que sa relation avec RHM n’était pas un secret. Ils étaient une centaine dans le clan, les murs étaient fins et les rumeurs allaient vite. De plus, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il sortait de la chambre de son supérieur. A dire vrai, on les avait même déjà surpris en train de s’embrasser au détour d’un couloir.

Mais les regards restaient pesants. Il y avait bien sûr une partie du clan qui se moquait de leur liaison et ne lui accordait que peu d’importance, après tout Sven n’avait rien de bien spécial, il n’était qu’un Toppat comme bien d’autre. Mais une autre partie lui portait trop d’intérêt, et il ne savait ce qui était le pire : ceux qui le jugeaient froidement, qui voyaient mal cette liaison… et ceux qui s’y intéressaient comme si ce fut un spectacle, une sitcom dont on riait et dont on commentait le moindre détail.

Sven n’aimait pas être au centre de l’attention. Il préférait faire profil bas et mener sa vie tranquillement, sans recevoir, encore et toujours, les regards des autres.

Il se dirigea en grandes enjambées vers le centre de communication, préférant se focaliser sur son travail, relisant les derniers bilans rapidement. Son anxiété le poussait à être minutieux, tout trier, tout vérifier, tout relire à plusieurs reprises afin d’être sûr de n’avoir rien loupé.

Il parvint devant la porte, entra sans songer à frapper, trop concentré sur ce qu’il lisait :

“Burt, est-ce que tu as…?” demanda-t-il, avant de se figer quand il releva les yeux de son document.

Burt Curtis était à la tête du centre de communication. C’était un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, de deux ans à peine, auquel Sven s’était assez lié pour l’appeler ‘ami’. Et à ce moment, son ami était avachi à son bureau, les yeux mi-clos, la tête penchant dangereusement sous la fatigue.

Sven se passa une main sur le visage, soufflant profondément :

“Mon dieu, est-ce que tu as seulement dormi cette nuit ?”

Burt cligna des yeux, se les frotta pour essayer de rester éveiller. Il regarda le blond, haussa les épaules, avant de saisir sa tasse qui contenait un fond de café froid, qu’il bu avec son expression blasée habituelle. Sven se mordit la lèvre, n’aimant pas le voir ainsi, et se rapprocha pour venir poser une main sur son épaule :

“Je croyais que tu n’étais pas du service de nuit ?

\- Sleepy est malade, il n’a pas pu me remplacer.

\- Donc tu as fais tes horaires et les siennes, et maintenant tu dois à nouveau enchainer avec les tiennes ? Burt, tu as besoin de dormir ou tu vas faire un malaise !”

Celui au casque soupira : si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il serait parti se coucher il y a bien longtemps. Mais :

“Non, si je fais ça, les horaires vont être encore plus décalées et le chef va encore crier.”

Sven grimaça. Burt était le lien entre le chef et le reste de la station, toutes les communications passaient par lui, ainsi il était souvent celui qui devait faire face à la colère de RHM lorsque les choses n’allaient pas comme il le voulait, ce qui arrivait assez souvent avec le gouvernement qui n’arrêtait pas de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

“... Tu es sûr de tenir la journée ? insista quand même le blond. Si tu t’évanouis, ça ne fera qu’empirer la situation…”

Burt hocha doucement la tête, et son silence ne fit qu’inquiéter un peu plus Sven. Il est vrai que son ami n’était pas très bavard, mais là c’était pire que d’habitude. Pourtant il ne se voyait pas lui crier dessus pour le forcer à aller se coucher, tout simplement parce qu’il connaissait Burt, qu’il savait qu’il était un adulte responsable.

“... Tu iras te coucher si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, n’est-ce pas ?”

Burt le regarda. Il avait un de ces rares regards que Sven supportait, un regard doux, sympathique, qui ne cherchait pas à le juger mais à le rassurer :

“Oui, je te le promets.”

Le blond se frotta la nuque, pas complètement convaincu, mais assez pour arrêter d'insister et retourner au travail :

“Bien, alors...je venais chercher les rendus de la semaine dernière.”

Son ami hocha encore la tête et fouilla dans ses tiroirs. Il n’était pas aussi perfectionniste que Sven mais son bureau était un minimum rangé, ainsi put-il trouver les documents et les donner sans encombre. Le blond le remercia et s’apprêtait à repartir, mais fut stopper par Burt qui lui attrapa le bras :

“Sven, est-ce que tu as mangé ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Le petit déjeuner. Tu n’as pas commencé à travailler avant d’avoir mangé, n’est-ce pas ?”

Le blond fit la moue, ce qui fut une réponse suffisante. Burt le lâcha mais gronda, laissant cette fois voir de l’agacement :

"Peut-être ai-je loupé une nuit de sommeil, mais toi tu sautes trop de repas. Hier tu as même loupé le déjeuner.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si je faisais exprès, c’est juste que je ne vois pas le temps passer.

\- C’est le problème avec toi. Comme tu bouges sans cesse d’un endroit à l’autre, tu n’as personne pour te surveiller et te rappeler de faire des pauses.”

Sven détourna le regard, n’aimant pas cette critique, mais Burt le rassura presque aussitôt :

“Je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses toi non plus. Je vais faire attention à bien dormir, alors veille à bien manger, d’accord ?”

Le plus jeune l’observa et fut surpris de le voir sourire légèrement. Il lui sourit en retour, répondant un “d’accord” franc, avant de le laisser tranquille et repartir à ses occupations. Mais il fit un détour par le réfectoire, pour prendre au moins une viennoiserie qu’il grignota sur le chemin le menant à sa chambre. Il n’avait pas de bureau propre et travaillait dans ses quartiers, on lui avait installé un ordinateur aussi sécurisé que le reste du matériel présent sur la station.

Il s'attabla sans tarder, les documents sous les yeux, venant à les lire attentivement alors que ses mains pianotaient sur le clavier. Concentré sur sa tâche, il se laissa sombrer dans sa bulle d’intimité, ne songeant pas un instant à surveiller l’heure. Il aimait lorsqu’il entrait si facilement en transe, qu’il parvenait à travailler sans effort, se laissant juste guider par ses automatismes et son esprit qui carburait aisément.

Il soupira d’aise quand il acheva sa dernière ligne, se permettant finalement d’abandonner le clavier pour s’avachir sur sa chaise, venant à s’étirer avec la satisfaction d’avoir accompli quelque chose. La sensation du travail bien fait était le meilleur des sentiments. Il poussa un profond soupir, essaya de dégourdir ses doigts en fermant et ouvrant le poing plusieurs fois.

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le coin droit de l’écran, et il grimaça aussitôt qu’il vit l’heure. Déjà midi ? Il avait passé sa matinée sur le dossier. Il s’empressa de lancer l’impression du document. L’imprimante se mit en marche, émettant ce petit bruit auquel Sven s’était habitué et qu’il avait appris à apprécier avec le temps. 

Il partit dans sa salle de bain se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage, avant de revenir pour surveiller que l’impression se passait bien. Il redoutait toujours un bourrage papier, ou bien une bavure de l’encre. Il ne craignait pas d’être en manque de ressources car il faisait toujours attention à ne manquer de rien, mais il avait peur que la machine ait un souci technique car il ne savait pas la réparer.

De longues minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’aucun accident ne se produise. Sven attendit la dernière page avant de passer les feuilles en revue, vérifiant que l’impression soit bonne, que la police d’écriture n’avait pas déconné en plein milieu, que la mise en page était restée identique à celle sur ordinateur. Cela fait, il se posa sur le lit pour relire tranquillement tout le document, par peur d’avoir laissé passer une erreur. Il ne perdait rien à vérifier une nouvelle fois, à vérifier ses tournures de phrases ainsi que les chiffres. Ce document serait classé ‘officiel’, il ne pouvait se permettre d’y laisser la moindre coquille.

Treize heure avait sonné quand il se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Il avait rangé la pile de feuilles dans une pochette plastique, qu’il avait méticuleusement fermer et tenait fermement contre sa poitrine. Il pressa le pas dans le couloir, tourna à une intersection et heurta un autre Toppat qui venait dans l’autre sens : Carol Cross.

La jeune femme, surprise d’être bousculée, haussa un sourcil en regardant le blond :

“Sven, où vas-tu si rapidement ?

\- Oh, Carol, pardon. Je dois faire un rendu au chef.”

Elle parut perplexe, le regardant de la tête au pied, ce qui mit le garçon mal à l’aise. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, soupirant :

“Tu veux que je lui donne à ta place ?”

Sven s’étonna :

“...Pourquoi je voudrais ça ? Je peux lui donner moi-même.

\- Parce que les autres vont encore dire de la merde en te voyant entrer dans son bureau.”

Le visage du jeune homme devint livide :

“...Je vais juste lui faire mon rendu.

\- Je sais, mais votre relation est assez… visible. On ne sait pas ce que vous faites quand vous êtes tous les deux.

\- Mais on…

\- Sven, honnêtement moi je m’en fiche, vous faites ce que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je déteste entendre les autres parler dans ton dos, c’est chiant.”

Sven se mordit la lèvre, sentant sa gorge se nouer en imaginant quelle genre d'insultes on pouvait dire à son égard. Il baissa les yeux, serrant plus fort la pochette contre lui.

“Pourquoi ils se mêlent pas de leurs affaires ? s’énerva-t-il. On fait rien de mal… ! Je n’ai pas de privilège en plus juste parce qu’on… parce qu’on fait des choses…!”

Carol trouva cela très mignon qu’il n’ose pas dire “sexe”. Elle resta pourtant sérieuse en répondant :

“Je pense que la plupart sont des crétins qui s’ennuient. Ils s’en prennent à toi mais ça aurait pu être n’importe qui d’autres.

\- ...qu’est-ce qu’ils disent exactement ?”

L’expression de la jeune fille changea. Elle détourna le regard, soudain très mal à l’aise et hésitante. Sven releva les yeux pour l’observer, essayer de comprendre son changement d’attitude.

“...Carol ?

\- … Je ne sais pas si tu devrais entendre ça. C’est juste des conneries.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils disent ?!” 

Sven commençait à perdre patience. Il avait mal au cœur. Carol regretta d’avoir évoqué le sujet, se rappelant que son jeune camarade était assez sensible et qu’il prenait les choses très à cœur. Il n’était pas comme elle, à juste ignorer les insultes.

Elle soupira :

“Ecoute… Ne le prends pas au sérieux, d’accord ? Ils disent juste que … et bien, que tu es un gamin qui profite de la situation. Ce qui est complètement faux, tu es l’un des membres les plus honorables du clan.

-... Comment ça, profiter de la situation ?

\- Et bien...tu sais… profiter que Reginald ne soit plus là pour te rapprocher de Right Hand Man.”

Sven se figea. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de parler d’une voix blanche :

“Je ne vois pas le rapport …?”

Carol se frotta la nuque en ayant l’horrible sensation qu’elle empirait la situation :

“... Ce n’est pas un secret tu sais, que Reginald et Right avaient une relation, avant que Reg ne se fasse arrêter ?”

Non, ce n’était pas un secret, et pourtant Sven n’y avait plus penser depuis un moment. Passé le choc, la colère refit surface, l’agacement se faisant plus fort. Il dépassa Carol, reprenant sa route sans cacher comme il était bouleversé :

“E-Et bien qu’ils aillent se faire foutre !” s’exclama-t-il, mais sa voix avait tremblé.

Carol le regarda s’éloigner et s’insulta d’idiote. Elle aurait dû se taire, elle savait qu’elle aurait dû…

Sven lui-même s’en voulait. Il s’en voulait d’avoir insisté, aurait finalement préféré ne pas savoir ce qu’on pouvait dire sur lui. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux : rester dans l’ignorance ou bien savoir. 

Il avait la nausée. Il était vraiment perçu comme un opportuniste ? Ce n’était pas comme si Reginald et RHM s’étaient officiellement dévoilés comme un couple ! Peut-être étaient-ils juste amants. Autrement, RHM n’aurait pas voulu coucher avec lui, n’est-ce pas ? 

Sven essayait de se rassurer. Il n’avait rien fait de mal, il n’avait pas cherché à séduire son chef. C’était venu naturellement. Ils avaient commencé par de simples caresses, des contacts anodins. Se frôler la main lorsqu’ils se passaient des documents, se toucher le bras quand ils s'asseyaient à côté, échanger des regards qui étaient devenus envieux au fur et à mesure.

Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment discuté d’autres choses que du travail. Depuis qu’il était membre du clan, Sven avait observé RHM de loin, l’admirant, lui vouant autant de loyauté qu’il en avait pour Reginald. Il travaillait pour eux et avait fait profil bas, recevant les ordres et les exécutant sagement.

Mais Reginald avait été arrêté, RHM était devenu chef, et quelque chose avait changé.

RHM se sentait seul.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il connaissait la solitude, mais Sven avait perçu ce changement venant de son chef. Oh, il n’était pas un génie non plus, il ne l’avait pas deviner au premier regard. Mais il avait vu comme RHM recherchait les contacts, même si ce n’était que se frôler. Il avait vu comme RHM cherchait de la compagnie, se déplaçait pour vérifier le travail de chacun et donner des ordres. Ca avait été étrange car le chef n’avait aucune obligation de se déplacer, il aurait simplement pu rester dans son bureau et passer par Burt pour délivrer tous ses messages.

Cette tension avait fini par les faire craquer. Sven était un jour venu à son bureau, lui avait donné des documents, et comme à chaque fois leurs mains s’étaient touchées. Mais la scène, pourtant si anodine, s’était brisée, avait été l’élément de trop, le déclic.

Sven ne se souvenait plus de qui avait embrassé l’autre en premier. Ce qui restait clair dans son esprit, c’était la sensation d’avoir été dévoré, happé par des sensations qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il se souvenait des affaires sur le bureau qui avaient été balayées, de son propre corps allongé sur le meuble, de la chaleur, du désir, puis de la pénétration qui l’avait fait fondre.

Ni lui, ni RHM, n’en avaient jamais parlé. Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs ébats, ne parlaient pas de cette relation physique qui les liait. Ils se retrouvaient sans un mot, couchaient ensemble sans un mot, puis se séparaient, toujours sans le moindre mot. Peut-être parce qu’ils n’avaient rien besoin de dire. Ils aimaient se donner de l’attention, oublier tout ce qui les entouraient, oublier leurs responsabilités. Ils se plaisaient dans cette liaison simple.

Alors pourquoi les autres se permettaient-ils de commenter ? Comment osaient-ils dire qu’il profitait de la situation ? Sven se laissait aller à ses envies ainsi que celles de son chef, ils ne gênaient personne, continuaient de faire leur boulot correctement.

“... je prends ça trop à coeur…” souffla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Le regard des autres lui faisait peur. C’était toujours la même chose. C’était toujours le même problème. Sa vie aurait été bien meilleure s’il n’y avait pas eu les autres, toujours les autres. C’était les autres qui le jugeaient, les autres qui estimaient ce qui était bien ou mal, les autres qui choisissaient ce qui était normal ou non.

Il souffla. Il était fatigué, il avait faim. Burt allait l’engueuler en apprenant qu’il avait encore sauté le déjeuner…

Il entra dans le bureau de son supérieur, ne réalisant que trop tard qu’il n’avait pas toqué. Cette mauvaise habitude lui jouerait des tours un jour, il le savait. C’était malpoli d’entrer sans y être autorisé, et puis c’était le meilleur moyen de surprendre une scène à laquelle il ne devrait pas assister. Mais le pauvre Sven ne faisait pas exprès, il était toujours trop pris dans ses pensées pour réfléchir aux bonnes manières…

Heureusement il ne sembla pas déranger RHM, qui se tenait à son bureau et paraissait concentré sur une carte. Sven resta silencieux, observant son chef longuement, sans que sa présence ne soit aperçue. Son supérieur était aussi beau que la veille. Il avait cette aura puissante, ce charisme qui faisait frissonner le jeune blond. Son regard parcourait intensément la carte, et Sven devinait qu’il réfléchissait à une stratégie pour leur prochaine opération sur Terre.

Il osa néanmoins s’approcher. Il aurait aimé le regarder plus longtemps, mais la suite de son travail l’attendait. Sven se racla la gorge, assez fort pour indiquer sa présence.

RHM releva les yeux dans sa direction. 

Le blond espérait ne pas rougir, le regard de son chef avait toujours la faculté de le déstabiliser. Soutenant timidement son regard, il lui tendit la pochette :

“Voici le compte rendu complet de la section communication, Chef.”

Le cyborg fit le tour du bureau, prit la pochette de sa main mécanique. Sven essaya d’ignorer le contact de ses doigts froids contre les siens, ces mêmes doigts qui avait parcouru son corps la veille. Il resta aussi impassible que possible, pendant que son chef ouvrait la pochette et jetait un œil aux documents, se mettant à le lire sans un mot, sans paraître déstabiliser par le court contact.

Est-ce qu’il se montrait aussi neutre lorsqu’il était avec Reginald ?

Sven se figea à cette pensée, qu’il essaya d’oublier au plus vite. Il n’avait pas à songer à ça, ça ne le regardait pas, ça n’avait pas d’importance.

RHM le sortit de ses pensées :

“Je vais lire ça et te ferai un retour dans la journée.”

Même sa voix était déstabilisante. Grave et profonde, Sven regrettait de ne pas l’entendre davantage pendant leurs ébats.

“Je reste à votre disposition chef.” répondit simplement le blond, avant de se retourner pour pour se rendre à sa prochaine tâche.

Il allait quand même essayer de faire un tour par le réfectoire, ne pouvant pas continuer ses tâches le ventre vide.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_L’explosion avait été terrible, tellement violente qu’il avait été projeté à l’autre bout de la pièce, se fracassant contre le mur avant de retomber. Sa tête avait frappé le sol avec force, si fort qu’il en était complètement sonné. Il n’avait plus aucune notion de ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, un bruit strident traversait ses oreilles, son corps ne répondait pas._

_“KARL !”_

_Un cri au loin, une silhouette auprès de lui, une main sur son corps tremblant. Il avait du mal à respirer. La silhouette vint lui caresser la joue, l’appela encore une fois, la voix enrouée proche de pleurer :_

_“Karl… On a réussi… Tu as réussi… !”_

_Le blessé essayait de rester éveillé, mais c’était difficile. Il ne parvenait même pas à répondre, et son camarade s’inquiéta de le voir dans cet état, s’inquiéta de le perdre si proche du but._

_“Ne me fais pas ça, reste avec moi… ! On va te soigner ! Je t’en supplie !_

_\- ...Reg…” le seul mot qu’il fut capable de répondre._

_La silhouette le serra contre lui, incapable de retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps :_

_“O-On a gagné… Terrence est mort… a-alors, reste avec moi… reste avec moi… !”_

_Mais il plongea dans l’obscurité froide, le silence pesant._

Il sentit qu’on le secouait, mais ce qui le tira vraiment de son sommeil, ce furent les appels inquiets d’une voix familière :

“Chef ! Chef, réveillez-vous ! Chef !”

La personne l’appelait depuis déjà quelques minutes, ayant commencé en chuchotant, mais à présent elle criait presque, la gorge nouée. RHM ouvrit les yeux, se heurtant un instant à l’obscurité avant que son œil cybernétique ne s’allume et analyse la pièce. Il était dans sa chambre, dans la station orbitale, en pleine nuit … en compagnie de Sven.

Son jeune amant se tût en voyant l'œil cybernétique émettre une légère lumière. Il sembla soulagé de le voir éveillé, chose que ne comprit pas son supérieur. Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel RHM se redressa, se passant une main sur le visage en essayant de prendre complètement contact avec la réalité. Il regarda à nouveau Sven qui l’observait toujours, mais ce qui laissa le chef sans voix ce furent les larmes qu’il perçut dans le regard du blond.

“... Que se passe-t-il… ?” demanda-t-il d’une voix un peu rauque.

Sven sursauta légèrement, ne s’étant pas attendu à ce qu’il lui adresse la parole, et subitement il se sentit complètement déboussolé, hésitant, car jamais il n’avait eu l’occasion de discuter avec son chef alors qu’ils étaient encore au lit. Cependant il bredouilla, encore inquiet :

“...vous sembliez faire un cauchemar... “

RHM ne cacha pas sa stupeur. Un cauchemar, lui ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé… Il ne se rappelait déjà plus ce qu’il avait pu rêver, mais il était vrai qu’il avait cette sensation étrange à l’estomac, cette peur étouffée dont il ne connaissait pas la cause.

Sven s’étonna de voir si bien son trouble. Habituellement son chef était maître de ses émotions, il était difficile de le voir en position de faiblesse, alors le voir avec une mine si fragile lui serra le cœur. Il se retourna, venant attraper la bouteille d’eau au pied du lit, puis revint auprès de son supérieur, se collant naturellement à son bras tout en lui tendant la bouteille.

Le plus âgé la prit, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit la peau nue de Sven contre lui. Il avait déjà eu l’occasion, à de multiples reprises, de toucher cette peau pâle et terriblement douce. Sven était doux, peu importe le point de vue. Sa peau, sa voix, son regard… même lorsqu’il se montrait agacé ou en colère il restait doux. Il n’était pas le genre de personne imposante dont l’aura écrasait les autres.

Un peu comme Reginald.

RHM regarda la bouteille sans vraiment la voir. Reginald avait longtemps occupé la place de chef, mais malgré son attitude vaniteuse il restait un chef doux. Lorsqu’il s’énervait il ne faisait pas peur, sans doute car contrairement à Terrence il n’était pas un tyran qui tuait quelqu’un à la moindre contrariété. A dire vrai Reginald était l’opposé de Terrence : il préférait esquiver le conflit, régler les problèmes par la fuite. Beaucoup le traitait de lâche à cause de ça, mais RHM aimait cette attitude, c’était toujours mieux qu’un chef qui se jetait bêtement dans la bataille sans réfléchir aux risques.

RHM sortit de ses pensées quand la main de Sven se posa sur la sienne et que sa douce voix hésitante s’éleva :

“Vous devriez boire un peu… ça vous ferait du bien…”

Le cyborg hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouteille, prenant quelques gorgées avant de soupirer, fermant les yeux en se sentant un peu plus calme. Il inspira, puis regarda à nouveau le plus jeune. Son bras gauche étant serré contre Sven, RHM se servit de son bras droit - le bras métallique - pour venir caresser les cheveux blonds de son partenaire. 

Il vit Sven frissonner et fermer les yeux avant de venir se frotter de lui-même contre la main, à la recherche de caresses. Le cyborg eut un sourire, amusé de le voir agir comme un petit animal en demande d’affection. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se faisait la remarque. Depuis qu’il connaissait Sven, soit depuis plusieurs années, il avait déjà remarqué comment celui-ci pouvait être réceptif aux moindres attentions. La manière dont son regard pétillait quand on le complimentait, ses sursauts quand on le touchait, sa fâcheuse manie de faire durer les contacts, sa gêne qui venait si vite alors qu’il ne savait jamais comment réagir quand on se montrait gentil à son égard. 

Il ne savait pas quelle éducation avait pu avoir le blond, mais il semblait juste beaucoup aimer qu’on lui porte de l’attention. Mais ce n’était pas une envie d’attirer l’attention comme pouvait l’être les gens trop imbus d’eux-mêmes, ce n’était pas cette envie de faire sa star, d’être célèbre. C’était davantage une envie timide, une envie de recevoir de l’amour, et pas de recevoir de simples regards curieux et admirateurs.

RHM continua de caresser les mèches blondes pendant qu’il réfléchissait. Si sa relation avec Sven avait ainsi évolué, c’était bien parce que le blond était très réceptif. Right n’était pas quelqu’un de très sociable et loquace, il n’était pas à l’aise avec l’idée de draguer des inconnus ou même de simples collègues. La seule personne avec qui il se permettait d’être un peu joueur était Reginald, car ils se connaissaient bien, car ils avaient une relation très développée.

Quand Reginald avait disparu du jour au lendemain, kidnappé par le gouvernement, RHM n’avait su quoi faire. Depuis ce jour, il n’y avait qu’un immense vide en lui, un vide qui grandissait, comme un trou noir qui cherchait à l’engloutir. Il avait perdu cette chaleur rassurante, cette source de soutien qu’il avait auprès de lui durant ces dernières années. Et au-delà du manque, il y avait la douleur, la culpabilité, cette pensée terrible qu’il avait été faible, qu’il avait été incapable de protéger son chef, son ami, son amant.

“...Chef… ?”

La voix de Sven le ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité. RHM croisa à nouveau ce regard bleuté si inquiet, et c’est ce qui lui fit réaliser qu’il s’était crispé et avait cessé de caresser les cheveux blonds.

Sven était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il ne parlait pas inutilement, allait toujours droit au but, faisait un travail impeccable. Et surtout, comme l’avait dit RHM… Sven était doux et réceptif. Il avait, petit à petit, sut se rapprocher de lui, par des contacts toujours plus poussés. Des contacts qui avaient évolué jusqu’à la chambre à coucher. Et Sven ne s’en vantait pas, non il ne se vantait pas d’avoir eu “le chef des Toppats” dans son lit. Il n’avait pas considéré RHM comme un trophée mais comme un véritable amant. Il était compréhensif, n’était pas une personne toxique qui le forçait à faire l’amour quand il le voulait.

Et soudain le cyborg se figea. Non, Sven ne réclamait jamais de faire l’amour. Au contraire, c’était toujours RHM celui qui faisait le premier pas, qui venait l’embrasser, le caresser, pour finalement l'entraîner dans son bureau ou dans la chambre.

Le plus jeune ne se sentait pas forcé, n’est-ce pas ? Il avait toujours l’air d’aimer ce qu’ils se passaient entre eux… S’il était contre, il lui aurait dit, l’aurait repoussé bien sûr.

Mais maintenant ce doute s'était insinué dans l’esprit du plus vieux.

“...Sven ?”

L’interpellé le regarda avec des grands yeux tout en rougissant, surpris d’entendre son nom si soudainement, surtout prononcé d’une telle manière de la part de son chef.

“...o-oui… ? bégaya-t-il.

\- … Tu as le droit de me repousser. Même si je suis ton chef, je ne veux pas t’obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas.”

Sven parut encore plus surpris, même confus, et répondit presque aussitôt :

“Vous ne m’obligez à rien !”

RHM le sentit serrer son bras plus fort, et c’est lui qui fut surpris cette fois en voyant l’expression du plus jeune devenir livide :

“Vraiment, vraiment vous ne m’obligez pas, je le fais parce que je le veux ! A-Alors…”

Sven baissa les yeux en réalisant qu’il avait haussé le ton, se retrouvant d’un coup tout gêné, sa voix devenant plus faible :

“...alors...ne dites plus ça… s’il vous plaît…"

Le chef le regarda encore quelques instants, puis revint caresser ses cheveux. Mais sa main glissa ensuite pour venir frôler sa joue, avant qu’il ne pose ses doigts sous son menton pour le pousser à relever le visage et lui sourire doucement :

“... D’accord, je ne le dirais plus.”

Il vint l’embrasser tendrement, et fut ravie de sentir son jeune amant y répondre tout en se blottissant davantage contre lui. 

* * *

RHM n’avait pas besoin de réveil. Il en programmait un tous les jours à la même heure, mais se réveillait chaque fois une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il était quelqu’un de matinal et ses améliorations de cyborg l’y aidaient.

Ainsi, comme chaque matin, il ouvrit les yeux tranquillement, se redressa, tourna le regard vers Sven encore allongé à ses côtés. Le plus jeune était roulé en boule, profondément endormi, réagissant à peine au réveil de RHM. 

Le chef eut un sourire, tendit la main pour venir caresser sa joue. Sven émit un faible bruissement, se recroquevilla en gigotant un peu, cherchant à faire partir la chose inconnue qui lui touchait le visage. Cette fois RHM rit franchement :

“Un chaton.” murmura-t-il en retirant sa main, ne pouvant s’empêcher de faire la comparaison.

Il se leva, éteignant le réveil avant que l’alarme ne résonne. Son jeune amant avait le sommeil profond mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le réveiller si tôt. Il travaillait beaucoup et méritait de se reposer. 

Le cyborg parti s’habiller, soignant sa tenue, nouant sa cravate aisément, puis récupérant son chapeau. Il s'observa dans le miroir, retroussa ses manches, puis saisit un peigne et coiffa sa moustache. Satisfait, il vint vérifier que le second réveil était bien allumé -afin que Sven soit à l’heure - puis ramassa les vêtements qui avaient été abandonnés sur le sol la veille. Il les plia et les déposa sur la commode, posa le chapeau de son amant dessus, observa une dernière fois la pièce et quitta la chambre quand il fut sûr de n’avoir rien oublié.

Son premier travail fut de faire le tour de la station, vérifier que tout allait bien, qu’il n’y avait pas eu de problème dont il n’aurait pas été informé. Il en profita pour s’assurer que les tours de garde étaient respectés, qu’aucun Toppat ne manquait à son poste, tout en regardant parfois au travers des fenêtres pour observer l’immensité de la galaxie qui s’étendait autour de la station.

Il était fier d’avoir mené à bien cette opération, d’avoir mené le clan dans l’espace. Mais il aurait tellement aimé que Reginald soit à ses côtés pour s’extasier de leur réussite. Après tout, n’était-ce pas Reg qui avait conçu ce plan, qui avait travaillé dessus d’arrachepied ?

RHM serra les poings. C’était lui qui aurait dû se faire capturer. Il aurait dû protéger son chef, son ami, il aurait dû le sauver et se sacrifier comme il lui avait toujours promis. C’était Reg qui aurait dû se trouver sur cette station, à la tête du clan, pas lui, pas RHM.

Le cyborg détestait être chef. Il estimait qu’il ne valait pas ce titre. Il pouvait donner des directives bien sûr, il pouvait assumer des responsabilités. Mais s’occuper de tout un clan ? En était-il vraiment capable ? Il fallait penser à la prospérité du clan mais également à la protection de tous les membres. Les Toppats étaient une grande famille, être le chef c’était quelque part être le père, et cette idée donnait des vertiges à Right.

“Right !”

Le cyborg s’arrêta, tourna la tête pour apercevoir Hanz le rejoindre. Il le salua, peu surpris de le voir debout à une telle heure. Hanz et lui se connaissaient depuis des années, ils avaient rejoint le clan dans la même période et étaient très efficaces lorsqu’ils combattaient ensemble sous les ordres de Terrence.

Hanz était un Toppat téméraire, le genre à n’avoir peur de rien et foncer dans le tas, toujours partant pour les missions dangereuses. Il était reconnu pour ses talents de lancier - et d’ailleurs, on craignait de l’approcher à cause de la lance qu’il emmenait partout.

RHM, même s’il n’en disait rien, était inquiet pour son camarade qui souffrait d’insomnie depuis quelques années. Ces insomnies jouaient sur son caractère. Hanz n’était pas quelqu’un de doux, mais la fatigue le rendait plus froid et colérique.

Heureusement, il restait sympathique avec RHM, sûrement car il le considérait comme un ami.

“Tu as parlé avec l’équipe de surveillance terrestre ? interrogea Hanz.

\- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi, il est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Ouai, des nouvelles de Reginald. On a enfin localisé où il était enfermé.”

RHM se figea. Il fixa Hanz avec stupeur, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu’il entendait.

“Sérieusement ? Enfermé… Il est en vie ?

\- Vois ça avec l’équipe Terrestre.”

Le cyborg n’attendit pas, se précipitant dans les couloirs sans parvenir à cacher tous les sentiments qui le bouleversaient. Si c’était vrai, ils allaient pouvoir le sauver… Ils allaient pour ramener Reginald sur la station, sain et sauf ! RHM avait la gorge nouée, essayant de ne pas se faire trop d’espoir par peur que le karma ne lui joue un tour. Lorsque Reginald avait été capturé, il avait complètement disparu, le clan n’avait pas réussi à obtenir la moindre nouvelle. Les plus optimistes le pensaient enfermer dans une prison haute sécurité, les plus pessimistes le pensaient mort.

RHM, lui, avait essayé de ne pas y penser, de faire comme si cela ne le touchait pas. Mais il avait espéré recevoir des nouvelles, il avait espéré, tout en craignant d’apprendre que son amant était bel et bien mort.

Mais Reginald était en vie ?

Il entra en trombe dans le secteur communication, fit claquer la porte, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part des Toppats présents. Il s’approcha directement de Burt qui avait commencé son service à peine une demi-heure plus tôt.

“Curtis, des nouvelles de l’équipe Terrestre ?” interrogea-t-il.

Burt se massa la nuque en observant le chef :

“Les nouvelles vont vite…” commenta-t-il en tournant son regard vers son écran, avant de pianoter sur son clavier. “Et bien… Ouai, ils nous ont fait leur rapport il y a à peine une heure. En fait, on dirait qu’ils ont trouvé le chef… enfin Monsieur Reginald. 

\- Je veux un compte rendu complet. L’heure, le lieu, qui le surveille, comment accéder à cet endroit, quelles équipes on peut mobiliser … Il me faut ça dans l’heure pour établir une stratégie !”

Burt soupira. Même s’il était heureux d’avoir des nouvelles de Reginald, il n’avait pourtant pas l’entrain de RHM. 

“Okay chef, mais hum… à part vous donner le rapport de l’équipe terrestre, je ne peux rien faire. C’est Sven qui gère le rapport de nos effectifs.”

Sven …? RHM écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui, le rapport que Sven lui avait donné la veille ! 

“Transferts-moi ton rapport, je m’occupe de celui de Sven.” déclara le cyborg en quittant la pièce.

Il rejoignit son bureau rapidement, tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir lu le rapport de son amant plus tôt. Pourtant, la veille, il avait promis à Sven de le lire et de lui faire un retour, mais il avait été noyé sous le travail et avait dû laisser sa lecture de côté.

Il prit le document et commença à le feuilleter, avec impatience mais également beaucoup de plaisir. Tout était bien détaillés et organisés, la lecture était claire et minutieuse, et en une seule lecture RHM avait déjà une idée des unités qu’il pourrait mobiliser et de la stratégie à aborder. 

Il sourit, sentant la motivation et l’espoir lui revenir. 

Il allait sauver Reginald.


	4. Chapter 4

Le crayon grattait le papier à une vitesse folle. Sven était doué pour prendre des notes, pour saisir les informations et les retranscrire de manière à pouvoir les réutiliser plus tard. C’était généralement son rôle lors des réunions : se taire, écouter, noter. Bien sûr il n’était pas le seul à être capable de ça, mais cette fois-ci RHM l’avait spécialement choisi lors de cette nouvelle réunion stratégique.

Les nouvelles étaient tombées plus tôt dans la journée : l’équipe Terrestre avait localisé Reginald qui était en transfert vers une prison secrète du gouvernement. Le convoi se constituait de dizaines de voitures d’apparences communes. Des pick up pour la plupart. Visiblement ils avaient tenté de camoufler les véhicules militaires pour faire croire à un Road Trip dans le désert.

Leur plan aurait sûrement fonctionné si les Toppats n’avaient pas pensé à mettre des espions un peu partout. L’un d’eux avait aperçu Reginald brièvement alors que celui-ci montait dans l’une des voitures. Apparemment son état était triste à voir, il n’avait suffi que d’un coup d'œil pour voir sa fatigue et les hématomes. 

En tant que chef des Toppats, le gouvernement avait sans doute essayé de le faire parler sous la torture…

“Le convoi arrivera au beau milieu de la nuit, indiqua RHM qui menait la réunion. La prison est introuvable, même avec nos satellites. Elle est sûrement dissimulée par un camouflage. Au vu des informations, nous avons établi un périmètre de l’endroit où elle pourrait se trouver. Le périmètre est large, nous devons intercepter le convoi avant qu’il y parvienne. Autrement, on perdra sa trace, aussi bien à cause de la nuit que d’un autre camouflage.”

Harold, un collègue de Sven qui était aussi spécialisé dans le recueil d’informations, se permit de lever la main pour intervenir : 

“On a émis des hypothèses concernant les armes que nos ennemis pourraient avoir, mais tout cela reste très flou. Est-ce qu’on doit éviter une attaque frontale ? Ce serait le plus prudent.

\- C’est le plus prudent seulement si nos ennemis savent que nous les attaquons.” rétorqua le cyborg.

Le chef observa l’ensemble des recrues qu’il avait convoqué pour cette réunion :

“Voici le plan, déclara-t-il. Nous allons composer une Equipe A, chargée d’attaquer le convoi de front. Elle sera envoyée sur Terre avec le rayon téléporteur. L’équipe A sera accompagnée de l’équipe B, une équipe plus réduite qui devra esquiver la bataille et contourner le convoi, afin de s’infiltrer dans les véhicules et libérer Reginald. Nous devons impérativement profiter de l’effet de surprise, ce sera notre meilleur atout.”

Chacun hocha la tête, ne voyant rien à redire à ce plan … à part Sven, qui comme à son habitude oublia les bonnes manières et parla sans y être autorisé :

“Ne serait-ce pas mieux d’envoyer seulement l’équipe B et d’oublier le combat frontal ? On pourrait faire diversion avec autre chose, quelque chose qui ne mettrait pas en danger direct nos camarades ?”

Harold hocha la tête, heureux de voir qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’onde, alors que d’autres Toppats fronçaient les sourcils. C’est lorsqu’il se fit fusiller du regard que Sven réalisa que son intervention pouvait être perçue comme de l’impertinence, et il baissa les yeux avec embarra.

RHM, pourtant, prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition. Toutes les idées étaient bonnes à étudier :

“Qu’est-ce qui pourrait faire suffisamment diversion pour laisser le temps à notre équipe d’intervenir ? Le problème est que nous avons besoin d’envoyer une équipe, peu importe le plan. Et nous n’avons qu’un moyen d’envoyer cette équipe sur Terre : le rayon téléporteur. Mais ce rayon est voyant, nos ennemis le verront directement. Ainsi, autant faire croire que nous les attaquons de front. Le gouvernement pensera que nous les attaquons par surprise, sans se douter que le but de la manoeuvre est de faire diversion pour permettre à certain Toppats de se glisser hors du combat et délivrer Reginald.”

Sven releva les yeux, attentif à ses explications. Il hocha la tête, comprenant les arguments et n’ayant rien à redire sur l’instant.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la composition des équipes, ainsi que le lieu et l’heure à laquelle l’opération allait se dérouler. Quand la réunion prit fin, chacun savait ce qu’il avait à faire, et ils partirent mener à bien leur tâche.

Sven s’attarda dans la salle, continuant de griffonner ses dernières notes, avant de tout relire pour être sûr de n’avoir rien oublier, voulant profiter d’avoir les idées encore fraîches. Néanmoins il fut interrompu quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, qui le fit violemment sursauter. 

Son sursaut étonna RHM, qui était celui qui l’avait approché.

“C-Chef, vous êtes encore là ? s’étonna le plus jeune.

\- Et toi aussi. Prends une pause avant de continuer tes tâches.

\- Bien sûr, je veux seulement vérifier que j’ai bien tout noté…”

Son supérieur eut un léger sourire, vint lui retirer son chapeau pour lui caresser la tête :

“Tu fais du bon travail, je ne m’inquiète pas.”

Sven devint encore plus rouge, ne parvenant plus à soutenir le regard du plus âgé. Amusé, RHM décida de ne plus l’embêter et lui remis son chapeau avant de s’éloigner, mais il s’arrêta quand Sven l’interpella :

“Chef, je… Je suis désolé pour mon intervention, je n’aurai pas dû remettre votre décision en doute.”

Le cyborg le regarda, intrigué :

“Si, tu as eu raison de le faire. Mes décisions ne sont pas toujours bonnes, je peux faire des erreurs, et les débats permettent de trouver de meilleures solutions. La seule chose que je te reproche est d’être intervenu sans en avoir l’autorisation, mais c’est ton côté impulsif qui fait ça.”

Sven gonfla les joues :

“Je ne suis pas impulsif !” s’exclama-t-il.

RHM eut un sourire malicieux :

“Lever subitement la voix sur ton chef, ce n’est pas impulsif d’après toi ?”

Comprenant son erreur, le blond se mordit la langue en croisant les bras, semblant bouder. Cela arracha un rire au cyborg qui revint auprès de lui, seulement pour se pencher et venir tout naturellement lui prendre un baiser. Il perçut un hoquet de surprise de la part de Sven, et quand il se redressa il eut le plaisir de voir le plus jeune qui rougissait toujours plus.

“Ahah...Je suppose que je suis moi-même impulsif parfois~” plaisanta le chef.

Mais leur petit jeu fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Tous deux tournèrent les yeux vers l’entrée de la pièce, pour apercevoir Hanz qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Aussitôt Sven baissa les yeux, faisant mine de se concentrer sur ses notes pour cacher son malaise, alors que RHM ne paraissait pas plus gêné que cela d’avoir été pris sur le fait.

“Hanz, un problème ? interrogea le cyborg en s’approchant de son ami.

\- … Je viens demander les directives, savoir comment la réunion s’est passée.

\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de te déplacer, je serais venu te voir.

\- J’en doute, tu avais l’air occupé.”

Sven se mordilla la lèvre en sentant le regard de Hanz qui ne le lâchait pas. RHM haussa les épaules :

“Je pense que je peux m’accorder une petite pause avant de venir te voir, non ? Allons dans mon bureau.”

Il l’invita à le suivre, souhaitant surtout éloigner Hanz de son jeune amant qu’il voyait devenir anxieux. Hanz qui eut bien du mal à détacher son regard du blond d’ailleurs, un regard intrigué qui ne plût pas beaucoup à Right.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, se dirigeant vers le bureau, mais RHM se crispa quand l’autre pris la parole :

“Alors c’est vrai, tu as remplacé Reginald par ce gamin?

\- Sven n’est pas un ‘gamin’. Il est plus jeune que nous mais il est adulte.

\- Il n’a même pas 30 ans, c’est un gamin. Tu aimes les petits jeunes maintenant, ou bien il était juste plus facile à approcher que les autres ?”

La voix de Right se fit plus froide et agacée :

“Ma relation avec lui ne te concerne pas. Ne viens pas passer ta frustration sur moi.”

Hanz grimaça et détourna le regard :

“...Désolé, c’est vrai que c’était indiscret. Mais sérieusement, si on ramène Reginald, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ce gamin a l’air de vraiment bien t’aimer, et pas seulement comme un partenaire sexuel.”

Le cyborg prit une mine soucieuse, hésitant avant de déclarer :

“Pour le moment je veux me concentrer sur le sauvetage de Reg. C’est la priorité.”

Hanz roula des yeux, montrant clairement son désaccord même s’il n’insista pas.

* * *

  
  


La matinée et le début d'après-midi continua de se dérouler dans une ambiance qu’il n’y avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Depuis l’arrestation de Reginald le clan s’était fait discret, avait diminué les missions. Mais à présent qu’il y avait possibilité de sauver leur chef, l’effervescence avait gagné la station entière. Les Toppats se pressaient d’une salle à l’autre, motivés à l’idée d’avancer leurs tâches, afin que tout soit prêt dans les temps. 

Sven en était surpris, n’ayant pas croisé autant de monde dans les couloirs depuis longtemps. Mais cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, de retrouver une telle ambiance au sein du clan. Les dernières semaines, chacun avait paru abattu. Mais cette mission de sauvetage leur amenait un nouvel espoir.

Il arriva à la salle des archives, y pénétra pour apercevoir Harold assis à la table centrale, en train de feuilleter des documents. Il s’en approcha et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention :

“Hum, Harold ?

\- Ah, Sven !” 

Son camarade avait relevé la tête et lui fit un large sourire. Handsome Harold était une de ces membres naturellement jovial, et aussi très peu impressionnable. Généralement il en fallait beaucoup pour le prendre par surprise, il était du genre à s'accommoder à n’importe quelle situation. 

“Tu es venu pour les documents ? Je te sors ça tout de suite !”

C’était aussi un Toppat facile à vivre, un peu bavard mais qui avait le mérite d’être honnête, et surtout qui avait un bon fond. C’était appréciable de l’avoir en collègue.

Harold lui tendit les documents demandé. Sven les prit, mais l’autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir qu’aussitôt il s’exclama :

“En fait, tu as été génial durant la réunion ! Remettre en question le plan du chef ainsi, c’était vraiment cool !”

Sven rougit doucement :

“Hum… Ce n’était pas grand chose. Et puis c’est toi qui a soumis l’idée en premier.

\- J’ai dit que l’attaque frontale n’était pas une bonne idée mais quand le chef m’a contredit je n’ai pas osé insister. Alors que toi tu n’as eu aucune hésitation pour expliquer tes arguments! Vraiment, je t’admire !

\- … tu exagères… Mais merci.”

Le blond eut un petit sourire et Harold rigola en lui tapotant l’épaule :

“Ahah, je suis sincère ! Y a plein d’idiots qui disent que tu as osé parler comme ça car tu couches avec le chef, mais franchement j’y crois pas ! Je veux dire, RHM est pas du genre à faire un tel favoritisme. Il aurait écouté le plan de n’importe qui, mais il n’y a que toi qui à osé prendre la parole, c’est pas rien !”

Sven se crispa :

“Quoi….? Les gens pensent vraiment ça…?

\- Ouai, tout un tas de jaloux ! Mon pauvre, je comprends ton malheur ! Les gens aussi géniaux que nous attirent forcément la jalousie !”

Le plus jeune ne savait plus où se mettre, complètement gêné de recevoir autant d'éloges de la part de son collègue. 

“Je suis pas sûr Harold… Je fais juste mon travail…

\- Génial et modeste ! Ah, je suis trop content de travailler avec toi, tu es l’employé parfait ! Pas étonnant que le chef te fasse autant confiance ! Toi et moi on est vraiment le meilleur duo, continuons de faire du bon travail !”

Sven était tout rouge. Il hocha la tête, car il savait que Harold était trop têtu pour comprendre que “non, il n’était pas parfait”. Satisfait, Harold lui sourit une dernière fois puis se remit au travail, le laissant partir sans insister davantage.

Soulagé, le blond prit vite la fuite, le cœur battant. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de recevoir autant de compliments, mais en même temps Harold était quelqu’un de positive qui voyait toujours des qualités chez les autres - et surtout chez soi-même.

Essayant de se remettre de ses émotions, il heurta par accident l’épaule d’un autre collègue qui venait dans la direction opposée. 

“A-Ah, désolé !” bégaya-t-il avant de rapidement reprendre sa route.

Le collègue, qui avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant si gêné et rouge, le regarda partir sans un mot avant de reporter son regard vers la salle des archives, et plus particulièrement sur Harold qui paraissait encore plus jovial que d’habitude. 

“... Ben voyons, le chef lui suffit pas…” pesta-t-il.

* * *

Carol remit en place une mèche de cheveux, en songeant qu’elle ferait mieux de les attacher. Elle en avait assez qu’ils lui gênent la vue, alors qu’elle essayait de faire sa comptabilité tranquillement. Elle soupira, agacée, et chercha dans les tiroirs de son bureau s’il n’y avait pas un élastique. Mais bien sûr elle n’en avait aucun. Elle soupira encore et se leva, pour quitter la pièce et se diriger vers la chambre de Earrings. On ne savait jamais, sa camarade avait peut être de quoi la dépanner.

Pourtant elle interrompit sa marche lorsqu’elle perçut des voix venir du couloir adjacent. Oh, elle n’était pas une commère, elle se moquait de ce que les autres pouvaient dire et passait habituellement son chemin. Mais cette fois, les mots utilisés avait retenu son intention :

“Je suis sûr qu’il a dû s’en taper d’autres ! commenta une voix féminine - que Carol reconnu comme étant celle de Joan. Le chef, puis Harold… y en a forcément d’autres.

\- Burt sans doute, répondit la voix de Kayn. Ils sont souvent ensembles.

\- Tu penses ? Burt n’a pas l’air intéressé par ce genre de choses, et puis il a trop de travail pour perdre son temps à batifoler. 

\- Parce que le chef n’a pas trop de travail d’après toi ?

\- Mm… d’accord tu marques un point. Mais le chef passe beaucoup de temps dans son bureau privé, donc c’est plus facile pour Sven d’aller l’emmerder. Alors que Burt est dans un bureau commun, s’ils faisaient quoique ce soit ensemble ça se remarquerait.

\- Peut-être …”

Il y eut un silence. C’est là que Carol réalisa qu’elle avait retenu son souffle. Les poings serrés, elle parvint à garder son sang froid, même si l’envie d’aller leur dire deux mots la démangeait. Mais c’était un coup à empirer la situation. D’après elle, si on ignorait les rumeurs, celles-ci disparaîtraient, alors que si on y portait attention cela prendrait de l’ampleur. 

Elle souffla un bon coup afin de se calmer, et décida de reprendre sa route comme si de rien était, révélant enfin sa présence aux deux autres et les dépassant sans leur prêter attention. Joan et Kayn ne réagirent pas vraiment, croyant sans doute qu’elle n’avait pas entendu leur conversation - car tout le monde savait que Carol se moquait des autres.

Pourtant la comptable avait bien tout entendu, et même si elle essayait d’oublier ça, elle sentait qu’elle avait l’estomac noué. Elle espérait vraiment que ça n’empire pas, car Sven ne méritait pas ça…

Devait-elle lui en parler ? Ce n’était pas une bonne idée. La dernière fois, cela avait semblé le bouleverser. Il était très sensible, et ça se comprenait. Le Clan était une famille, et savoir que cette ‘famille’ parlait dans son dos était bien trop blessant.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois, en espérant que le retour de Reginald améliore la situation. Peut être que ça ferait taire toutes ces rumeurs, bien qu’elle n’y croyait pas trop.

* * *

Sven soupira profondément, épuisé mais soulagé. Il avait fini son dernier dossier et l’avait déposé à l’armurerie. C’était sa dernière tâche et il en était bien heureux. Maintenant il n’avait plus qu’une hâte : prendre une douche et essayer de faire une sieste. Le plan aurait lieu dans quelques heures à peine, il voulait être en forme même s’il ne faisait pas parti des équipes allant sur le terrain.

D’ailleurs ça l’inquiétait… RHM faisait parti de l’équipe A, celle qui combattrait au front. Ses capacités de cyborg lui permettraient sans doute de tenir plus facilement face à leurs ennemis, et son statut de nouveau chef ferait de lui la cible privilégiée. Mais même si faire diversion était son but, Sven avait la gorge nouée juste en imaginant qu’il pourrait être blessé.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser cette pensée. Il ne devait pas se rendre malade d'inquiétude. RHM avait déjà participé plein de fois à de dangereuses missions et il s’en était toujours sorti… si on exceptait son combat face à Henry Stickmin, qui lui avait valu de sévères blessures. Le clan avait été obligé de faire appel à une scientifique, le Dr.Vinschpinsilstien, qui lui avait fait ses ajouts robotiques. 

“... Putain…”

Sven se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, avant de faire une crise d’angoisse. Dès qu’il fut entré dans sa chambre, il retira son chapeau ainsi que son veston. Cependant il commençait tout juste à ouvrir sa chemise quand on toqua à sa porte.

Intrigué, pas habitué à ce qu’on vienne le chercher directement dans ses quartiers, Sven referma maladroitement sa chemise pour ne pas accueillir son visiteur en étant torse-nu. Il vint entrebâiller la porte, jetant un œil dans le couloir, et eut la surprise de croiser le regard de Hanz. Bien sûr il devint très vite mal à l’aise en se rappelant de ce matin.

“Eu… Monsieur Hanz, je peux vous aider… ?

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- … et bien, j’allais prendre une pause, mais sinon non. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?”

Il avait ouvert un peu plus la porte pour ne pas paraître trop impoli à se cacher derrière.

Hanz l’observa longuement, remarqua sa chemise mal boutonnée qui laissait entrevoir la peau blanche de son cou. Néanmoins il ne fit pas de commentaire et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux :

“Je n’ai besoin de rien. Mais je voulais te féliciter, on m’a raconté ton intervention lors de la réunion.”

Sven ne cacha pas sa stupeur. Que Harold lui fasse un compliment ce n’était pas si surprenant, son collègue était quelqu’un de gentil qui avait le compliment facile. Mais de la part de Hanz ? C’était incroyable, presque impossible. Il en rougit malgré lui, car il avait toujours du mal à cacher sa gêne.

“Je...Merci, mais ce n’était rien…

\- Au contraire. On te l’a sûrement déjà dit, mais c’est très important d’avoir des gens comme toi qui donnent leurs avis. Nous avons trop de gens inactifs dans le clan.”

Sven ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se frotta la nuque, le regard fuyant :

“Je ne penses pas être particulièrement ‘actif’ … J’essaie de faire ce que je pense juste pour le clan, comme tout le monde. Chacun à quelque chose à apporter.

\- Tout le monde à un rôle à suivre, mais certains Toppats ne le prennent pas au sérieux et attendent qu’on s’occupe de leur travail à leur place. Ils préfèrent laisser les autres faire, et si une erreur est faite ils peuvent ainsi esquiver leurs responsabilités. Alors que toi, tu n’as aucune hésitation à faire ton travail et à donner ton avis, même si tu fais des erreurs. C’est remarquable, et je ne dis pas ça à la légère, donc accepte ce compliment car je n’en fais jamais à ceux qui ne le méritent pas.”

Le plus jeune observa son camarade en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant plus où se mettre mais en essayant de faire bonne figure malgré tout.

“D-D’accord… bégaya-t-il.

\- Bien. Et je compte sur toi pour soutenir RHM, il lui faut quelqu’un comme toi à ses côtés, au moins jusqu’à ce que Reginald soit de retour.”

Sven se crispa un peu mais hocha la tête, alors que Hanz prenait une mine soucieuse :

“Mm.. D’ailleurs il faudra que je lui parle de ça…

\- … Lui parler de quoi ?”

Hanz le regarda avec hésitation, avant de regarder à gauche et à droite pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait personne aux alentours. Il baissa la voix :

“Après la mission de sauvetage, j’aimerai demander à RHM de garder le commandement du clan.

\- Quoi ? Je… Pourquoi ? Reginald n’est-il pas le mieux placé pour nous donner des ordres?

\- Je respecte Reginald, et c’est un très bon ami. Mais en tant que chef, je pense que RHM nous apporte davantage. Il a de bonnes idées, de l’autorité, et il est courageux. Il a les qualités d’un leader, alors que Reginald… Reginald est intelligent, mais trop lâche. Je pense qu’il serait mieux pour assister RHM que l’inverse.”

Sven n’était pas sûr :

“...Être chef est une grosse responsabilité… et je ne crois pas que RHM aime ce rôle. Peut-être que c’est un bon chef en ce moment car ça ne fait pas longtemps qu’il l’est, mais si la situation s’éternise il risque de craquer sous la pression, je pense.” 

Il pensait que le plus âgé s'énerverait de sa réponse, mais il écarquilla les yeux quand, pour la première fois, il vit Hanz lui offrir un sourire amusé. Jamais il ne l’avait vu sourire, encore moins aussi gentiment !

“J’apprécie parler avec toi Sven. C’est agréable d’être face à quelqu’un qui n’a pas peur d’assumer son désaccord.”

Il fit un pas vers lui, entrant un pied dans la chambre, et Sven retint son souffle. Encore une fois il ne savait pas comment réagir, la situation lui paraissait surréaliste, et son visage devint encore plus rouge quand Hanz lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

“Right a de la chance de t’avoir. J’espère qu’il ne fera pas la bêtise de te remplacer.” 

Sur ses mots, Hanz s’écarta, fit demi-tour pour disparaître dans le couloir. Sven resta sans voix, le cœur battant, mais il ne savait pas ce qu’il était censé ressentir. Hanz l’avait embarassé, et l’entendre le complimenter ainsi lui avait fait plaisir. Mais… l’évocation de Reginald, et la possibilité que RHM puisse le remplacer… Tout cela fit retomber sa joie pour lui serrer le cœur.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre, les yeux humides, mais se passa une main sur le visage. Il était fatigué… oui, la seule raison pour laquelle il était si sensible, la seule raison pour laquelle il était triste, c’était juste car il était fatigué. 

Il avait juste besoin d’un peu de repos, et ça irait mieux. Il en était sûr...


End file.
